Talk:Sonic Xtreme
Hwi! Hi! Can i adopt you? -Xorai (Talk to the king of Darkness) Say that again and ill PUNISH YOU VERY BRUTALY -Xorai PS: Heres a log of the LAST person who did it again PersoN: *SCREAMZ SO LOUD THE EXAMPLE BREAKS* Other guy: Wow Xorai is serious when he saids that. -Xorai OOOOOOOOOOOH! YOUR IN DTA? I"M TELLING XORAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Flywish (Talk to me here) NWO PWLEASE *cwies weally hward* --Rwadclwaw1 Goo! BAD GIRL! BAD BAD GIRL! NO CARROTS FOR A MONTH! AND NO PLAYING OUTSIDE! YOUR CONFINED TO YOUR ROOM TO! AND YOU GOTTA SERVE SNOWCLAW! -Xorai Sorry i mean boy, hard to tell when you wear a pink sweater. -Xorai Noooo!!!!!!! I never meant thisto happen! I didnt want you to DIE! *crys* Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away crying* -Xorai 0_0 -Corai Well at least I don't need to worry about him. Minus 1 target from our army. -Flywish WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Bwoder!!!!!!!!!!! *Cwies for bwoder to come back* --SnowClaw1 FLYWISH YOU CROSSED THE LINE THIS TIME! I LET YOU ANNOY ME, I LET YOU HURT ME, I LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME!!!! NOW YOU LAUGH AT THE DEATH OF MY FAVORIT PENGUIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE!!!!!!!!!!!! -Xorai Now that i think of it, THAT IS CRUEL! I QUIT! -Corai 0_0 -Xorai Ok now I regret. I will bring him back to life for you Xorai. but only one thing, Just stop stalking me! idc what it's about just don't stalk me if I bring him back to life. *Brings Radclaw1 back from dead* -Flywish *Runs to Xorai and wugz* Hwi Xworai! I wegwet wunning away awnd jwoining Dwarktwan. It is woo mwy owner! --Radclaw1 THANK YOU FLYWISH!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!*turns away from and hugs Radclaw soo hard!* -Xorai Aww!!!!!!!! -Corai GWOUP HUG! -SnowClaw Well everything is back to normal. At least there's love, for now. *Smiles at the happy family* -Flywish Ring awoudn the Xworai! -Radclaw and Snowclaw HaHaHa! Thats funny! Thank you Flywisah! *plays with Radclaw and Snowclaw* -Xorai I have a present Here! *gives Radclaw1 present* --Flywish OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! What iws iwt. --Radclaw1 It's a carrot. --Flywish WAY!!!!!!!!! *opens present* --Radclaw1 (Pie jumps in your face) HAHA! --Flywish WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! --Radclaw1 XWORAI!!!!!!!! --SnowClaw1 Grrrrrrr!!!!!! DRAT YOU FLYWISH!!!!!!!! *grabs napkin and starts wiping pie off Radclaw's face* Hold still.....I SAID HOLD STILL! -Xorai Hold on there Xorai. Let Fierycold clean up Radclaw1. --Flywish Ok I will clean up Radclaw. *Swallows Radclaw whole* --Fierycold (0_0) Not what I had in mind Fierycold. --Flywish 0_0 *USE SLAVA FLIPPERS AND BURNS SO MUCH YOU COUGH RADCLAW OUT!* DO THAT AGAIN AND ILL HURT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Xorai 0_0 XORAI IS MAD!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -All of the clones. This is the end of the Petguinism Hi Radclaw, Sorry for making you cry yesterday but here *gives Nummy Cake that looks like a carrot* It's a cake shaped like a carrot. --Flywish OOOOOOOOOOOH! *eats* Wummy! *Turns normal* Huh? what is this? why are these bunny ears around me? why is my name Radclaw1? --Radclaw1 IT WORKED!!!!!!!! IN YOUR FACE XORAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! I shall rename you and you can join my army. Your name is ummmmmmmm Sonic Xtreme. --Flywish Ok --Sonic Xtreme Woo hooo! I stole a member of your army Xorai! --Flywish Ok. Here you go. (Radala nd Radal X steal the machine and takes to Xorai) -Radala nd Radal X We win this twime! HWHAAHAHAHAHAA! -Radal X WIts "Bwa Ha Ha" nto Hwahahahaha, dudet it sounds liek wour singing! -Radal Grrrrrrrr! *takes back machine and zaps Degeneration* Now we can fuse together! *fuses with Degeneration* *Beats up Radal and Radal X leaving them injured* --Sonic Xtreme (Radal and Radal X quickly recover and PWN Denegration and Sonci Xtreme breaking there flippers and legs, but fix there flippers) -Radal and Radal X